


Dress Code

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy takes some time for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmesandy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=callmesandy).



> Setting: Post-"Chosen."

She should've been tired. She should've been exhausted and grieving. But instead, she wanted to go shopping - needed to go shopping considering her closet was making a journey worthy of a Jules Verne novel.

Buffy made a list of the basics: socks, underwear, jeans, shoes, etc. And after buying an Orange Julius, she ditched the other Slayers.

Buffy headed straight for the underwear department and the sales rack. She found a pair of pajama bottoms, pink ones with little baseball bats. They'd be perfect for listening to Giles' lectures comfortably in. After all, the Senior Slayer didn't have a dress code.


End file.
